


Приглашение

by Lindwurm



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Crossover, M/M, One Shot, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: ...В последующие недели мы получили еще несколько писем и даже посылок. Ничего опасного в них не было, но чем дальше, тем больше это меня тревожило.





	Приглашение

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [An Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056221) by [Lindwurm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm)



> На тему: катастрофа, мистика, флафф

Всё началось с письма из Лондона, адресованного Вайборну. Конверт показался мне слишком холодным на ощупь, в адресе отправителя стояло "Лондон, факультет Бентик", как будто этого было достаточно. Когда Вайборн, слегка заинтересованный, вскрыл его, на наш обеденный стол выпало... что-то. 

Видение темного моря и неровной береговой линии, над которой стоит немолчное бормотание. Волны ложатся на песок с отчетливыми вздохами. Фонарь у меня в руке шипит и плюется, изрыгает проклятия...

Вайборн взял это что-то в руки, и картинка съежилась, истаяла, но полностью не исчезла. Никакого ощущения опасности, и никакого свечения магии. Очень странно. 

\- Поразительно, - сказал Вайборн. - Что там в письме?

Я зачитал вслух. 

\- _"Дражайший доктор Вайборн, наш невольный коллега на пути изучения Сокрытого и Поразительного, а возможно, даже Посланий"_... тут так и написано, с заглавных букв... _"Имеем честь пригласить вас на Единственную Тайную Конференцию, посвященную"_... тут прочерк, длинный такой. Не успели вписать, что ли? _"Будем чрезвычайно рады любому вашему вкладу, касающемуся Второго Города или Других, Надземных Глубин. Учитывая ваше нынешнее место жительства, мы взяли на себя смелость выслать вам достаточно Ужасающих Секретов для покрытия дорожных расходов. Возврат не требуется. Начало Конференции - полночь летнего солнцестояния Этого Года, Факультет Бентик, Университет, Павший Лондон, Глубина. Проживание, напитки и закуски за счет организаторов. Форма одежды на ваше усмотрение. Никакой резины! С безмерным почтением, коллегия Факультета Бентик"_... и дальше всякие звания и титулы, на мой взгляд совершенно бессмысленные. Разоблаченный профессор... Инфернальных Растворений? Что это вообще значит? 

\- Что? В первый раз слышу.

Вайборн выхватил письмо у меня из рук и перечитал сам. 

Я тем временем перевернул конверт над столом. Оттуда посыпалось что-то другое. Пара дюжин штук, и если прислушаться, то волоски на шее встают дыбом. Я не стал прислушиваться. 

\- Очевидно, это и есть те ужасающие секреты? Какой дурацкий розыгрыш, - беспомощно сказал Вайборн. 

К сожалению, мы оба понимали, что никакой это не розыгрыш. Не с нашим-то везением.

Отвечать Вайборн не стал и, само собой, никуда не поехал. Все загадочные вещи, как и письмо, осели в запертом ящике моего стола.

 

*  
О Лондоне не говорили. О _Павшем_ Лондоне не говорили тем более. Все как будто решили его не замечать. Ведь там, внизу, происходило нечто, отрицавшее законы природы, естественных наук и здравого смысла. Немногие (кроме шпионов и дипломатов) отваживались спуститься, и лишь малая часть из них возвращалась - с поразительными историями, бледными до синевы лицами от долгого пребывания под землей и - нередко - повредившимся рассудком. 

Темнота, глубина и безумие. Я ненавидел это место, никогда там не бывав.

 

*  
В последующие недели мы получили еще несколько писем и даже посылок. Ничего опасного в них не было, но чем дальше, тем больше это меня тревожило. 

В письмах в основном были приглашения. Если верить авторам, Вайборна хоть завтра были готовы принять в Дилмунский клуб, в археологическую экспедицию (почему-то морскую; Вайборн запрятал это письмо подальше, чтобы оно ни в коем случае не попалось на глаза Кристине), его приглашали на премьеру в оперу, в салон Герцогини и даже в какое-то тайное общество - неведомый корреспондент нипочем не желал поведать, как оно называется и чем занимается, поэтому и в "Невыразимых культах", одной из любимых книг Вайборна, ничего о нем найти не удалось. 

К каждому письму было приложено что-то еще. Крупные жемчужины со странным холодным блеском. Десяток неровных свечей зеленоватого воска, которые я запретил зажигать, а Вайборн, к моему удивлению, тут же согласился. Кусочки янтаря, слегка подающиеся под пальцами и остро пахнущие амброй и солью. Маленькие угловатые фигурки божков из пестрого камня. Темная бутылка - если верить этикетке, с явно дорогим вином урожая 44 года, да только внутри переливалось что-то куда более густое, чем любое, пусть самое старое, вино. Увесистые пластинки из яркого желтого металла, который всегда оставался теплым. И множество мелочей, которые я никак не мог бы описать - но если дотронуться, они то нашептывали откровенные комплименты, то делились чьим-то сокровенным, то попросту сплетничали о неизвестных нам людях. 

Даже я в конце концов получил подобное письмо. К счастью, оно оказалось кратким и исключительно светского содержания. Некая леди - Неуступчивый Детектив, как она подписалась, - желала составить деловое знакомство. Еще в конверте обнаружилась визитная карточка. Кто бы мог подумать, что даже там, внизу, я мог бы найти коллегу.

Наконец однажды летним вечером в нашу дверь постучали. 

\- Я желаю видеть доктора Вайборна, - проскрипела закутанная в плащ фигура. - Я пришел с миром. 

Из-под капюшона даже глаза не сверкали. Но, несмотря на всю подозрительность этого визита, я не заметил в пришедшем никакой магии. Разве что пахло от него странно - экзотическими специями и яблоками.

Вайборн согласился поговорить с ним в гостиной. Незнакомец присел на краешек кресла, так и не сняв ни плаща, ни перчаток. Он странно горбился, и я испытал почти непреодолимое желание вытащить револьвер. 

\- Вы так последовательно игнорируете все наши послания, - сказал посетитель тихим, слишком высоким голосом. - Можно подумать, что вы совершенно не хотите к нам наведаться. 

\- Так и есть, - ответил Вайборн. 

\- Зря, зря. У нас, в Глубине, есть множество того, что здесь неведомо. Редкости и диковины. Умеренный, ровный климат. Чудеса науки и... не только науки. Свобода разума и познания - до определенных пределов, разумеется, но я могу вас заверить, что эти пределы весьма широки. Прекрасные еда, вино, и, разумеется, бессмертие. Наконец, сны никогда не заставят вас скучать! Вы без сомнения сделали бы головокружительную карьеру. Как и ваш компаньон. Надеюсь, вы меня простите, если я упомяну, что у нас, в Глубине, к вам отнеслись бы без малейшего осуждения. 

Я вздрогнул. Вайборн, как и следовало ожидать, покраснел, однако покачал головой:

\- Спасибо за предложение, но нет. Я домосед. Я родился в Виддершине и совершенно не хочу его покидать, даже ненадолго. 

\- А! - посетитель поднял длинный и кривой палец. - Я надеялся, что вы поднимете эту тему. Это абсолютно для вас возможно - не покидать вашего дома и в то же время наслаждаться всеми роскошествами Глубины. Именно для вас. В обмен на небольшую услугу. 

\- Что вы имеете в виду? - спросил я холодно. - Что за услуга?

\- Виддершин, - прошипел он. - Шестой город. Звучит неплохо, правда?

\- Звучит отвратительно! - Вайборн выпрямился в кресле, и я увидел вокруг него первые искры магии. Он был очень зол. Я положил руку на пояс, дотронулся до рукояти револьвера. 

\- О, в этом нет никакой необходимости! - заверил нас посетитель. - Хотя ваше единодушие очень впечатляет. Но я пришел с миром и собираюсь с миром и уйти. 

Он явственно поколебался и добавил еще более свистящим шепотом:

\- Если вы когда-нибудь надумаете... даже не спуститься Вниз, а извлечь выгоду из вашей... романтической истории... - он конвульсивно сглотнул, и я почувствовал отвращение, - вы знаете, к кому обратиться. Засим позвольте откланяться. 

На самом деле он не поклонился, а просто покинул дом - впрочем, довольно быстро. Я запер дверь и привалился к ней спиной. 

 

*  
Той ночью, лежа в объятиях друг друга, мы нашли в себе смелость обсудить произошедшее. Больше всего мне хотелось убедить себя в том, что не случилось ровным счетом ничего. Никогда об этом не вспоминать. Вайборн, мой дорогой Вайборн, как всегда, был куда более отважен. 

\- Знаешь, Гриффин, - сказал он мне, - я в самом деле уязвлен. Эти, снизу, могли бы выяснить, с кем имеют дело, и не тратить зря время и силы.

\- Нельзя так уж осуждать их за мирное предложение, - слабо возразил я. - Вот если они не оставят попыток...

\- Они об этом пожалеют, - заявил Вайборн. - Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не спущусь туда по доброй воле, правда? И уж тем более не отдам им Виддершин. Здесь мой дом. И ты, - добавил он шепотом. 

Мне опять стало жарко. Господи, с тех пор, как он обрел уверенность в себе, я хотел его еще больше, чем прежде. Хотя скажи мне это кто раньше, я бы счел это невероятным. 

Вайборн взглянул на меня, и в полумраке спальни его глаза чуть подсвечивала магия. Он знал, или по крайней мере догадывался (хотя я не стал бы недооценивать его умение сложить два и два), какой эффект это на меня оказывает. А моя реакция, в свою очередь, только подогревала его уверенность.

Замкнутый круг. Но я и не хотел из него вырваться. О, нет.

 

*  
Письма и подношения со временем иссякли. Уже полученные мы сложили в ящик и заперли на ключ. Порой, особенно по ночам, мне слышатся оттуда шорохи и неясные шепоты, но я научился не обращать на них внимания. 

Наша жизнь вернулась в прежнюю колею - и без того не слишком-то мирную, по правде говоря. Но она мне действительно нравится.

Однако каждый раз, видя летучих мышей, пляшущих вокруг новых электрических фонарей Виддершина, я чувствую себя неуютно. Я боюсь, что они ищут подходящую цену, чтобы предложить ее Вайборну в обмен на город.

Я боюсь, что однажды они ее найдут.


End file.
